Win, Lose, or Drew
The episode starts off with May running towards the Contest Hall with Ash, Max and Brock following her. May runs into the Contest Hall relieved to find out that she has just made the cutoff time to sign up. They then find out that they have three hours until the contest and Brock asks what they should do. Ash says that they should eat because he is hungry after the run. After they leave Jessie and James walk in and perform their motto. The lady then informs them that they have just missed the sign up time, much to Jessie's disappointment. The contest is about to start as Vivian walks out onto stage. She presents the Slateport Ribbon and gets the contest under way. May is in the back, and her nerves are beginning to get to her. Ash, Max and Brock comfort her as Drew smiles from around the corner. The cooridinators begin to compete and then it is Drew's turn. He tells his Roselia to use Petal Dance and then Stun Spore as Vivian comments how beautiful it is. Drew earns a 29.4. Drew walks over and begins to talk to May. They are interrupted by Robert as he and his Milotic begin to perform. Max comments that many say that Milotic is the most beautiful Pokémon and Brock agrees. Milotic uses Safeguard and glows a beautiful green. May is now next. She walks out onto the stage nervously. Vivian announces that this is her first Contest. May gets ready to release Beautifly but falls. Vivian asks if she is alright and May replies yes, getting to her feet and releasing Beautifly. May throws the frisbee and Beautifly uses String Shot and hits it back. They go really well until the last one where May almost drops it. May then tells Beautifly to spin and use Silver Wind creating a Silver Wind tornado. Drew is impressed and May earns a 24.9 much to her disappointment. May walks backstage and Drew hands her a rose, causing her to blush. She and Drew watch as the eight coordinators moving on to the second round are revealed, including May, Drew and Robert. Brock worries that May has not had enough experience battling. May and Drew are facing each other as the second round matchups begin. May sends out Beautifly and Drew sends out Roselia as the battle begins. Drew has Roselia use Magical Leaf and Beautifly counters with Silver Wind. The attack hit Beautifly, injuring it. Roselia uses Stun Spore but it doesn't affect Beautifly. Beautifly sends out String Shot but it is reflected by Roselia's Magical Leaf. May orders Silver Wind but it is reflected by Petal Dance. Drew then orders SolarBeam and May desperately tries to reflect it with String Shot, but it hits Beautifly, severely injuring it. With only half the time up, the judges call battle off. May is backstage crying as Ash and friends try to comfort her. Drew is battling Robert's Milotic but not having much luck. Milotic uses Iron Tail and Roselia sends out Magical Leaf, but Robert cuts through it with Twister. Robert is declared the winner and he goes on to win the whole contest. May is cheering along with everyone else, having gotten over her sadness. As Drew is leaving May runs out and tells him that she will win next time. Drew laughs and tells her that they will have to see about that.